


Snack Therapy

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Snack Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Hiatus, Humor, M/M, Reunion, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-AU (but can be read either as just J2 or with the assumption that their families are 'off-screen').<br/>After bowing out of Jibcon'15, Jared waited for Jensen to get home from AHBL. Cake is therapy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can stand alone but loosely follows Midnight Snacks and Forbidden Snack.
> 
> Thanks to fufaraw for quickly checking my Americanization.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys don't belong to me and they aren't getting in my van for candy any time soon.

Home, and Texas air. It was therapeutic, but Jared needed something…  _someone_  more.  
  
Vanilla aroma drifted in the air. Jared followed the twitch of his nose.  
  
He spotted a glass of wine, “Drink Me!” a post-it urged. He sipped it on the way to the kitchen.  
  
A frosted cupcake stood alone. “Eat Me!” it tempted.  
  
It was delicious. Maybe there were more?  
  
Jared startled as he sneaked into the pantry. “Kiss Me!” the post-it  _on Jensen_  enticed him.  
  
Jared did. He sighed happily with the slide of their lips, and slyly re-purposed a post-it onto himself. “Eat me!” it invited.


End file.
